Somewhere I Belong
by Bethielovesyou
Summary: Edward's band was famous, until their lead singer/songwriter bailed. Can they pick up the peices? Add in the gorgeous, troubled, and talented Bella and you've got all the makings for drama and hard rock. Rated M for drugs,violence, alchohol and language.
1. The Beginning

**So, hi! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it! J**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be typing on this crappy computer.**

"_In other news, Edward Cullen and his band, Medal of Honor have officially hit rock bottom." The busty blonde woman faked a look of concern, towards the camera. "Without their lead singer, Tanya Denali they haven't had a top ten hit in over seven months! The pretty boys have yet to comment, and are reportedly back in their tiny hometown of Forks. Hopefully, they're concocting a plan to bring themselves back to stardom, but until then their future is unclear."_

Edward Cullen threw down the remote to his large plasma TV with an angry sigh. He looked to his left, at his honey-haired bass player, Jasper, who was silently strumming his guitar. Then, to his right at Emmett, his muscled drummer who was currently reading a playboy magazine and tapping his feet in a repeating pattern against the hardwood floor. Again, and again, and again, and again.

_beat _

_beat_

_beat_

"Damn it Emmett! Would you stop with the banging?" Edward snapped. Emmett stoppped and gave him a sly grin, "That's what she said." he smiled his dimpled smile, his brown eyes sparkling but Edward looked none too amused and glared at him hostilely. Emmett sighed, knowing the beating wasn't the only thing bothering his best friend.

"Look man, who gives two shits about what E News or People magazine says. Give it a few months, sooner or later we'll be on top again and all this will be-" He was cut off by the front door swinging open, violently.

"I'm home!" sqeaked a happy voice. Jasper stood immediately, recognizing the voice to be his girlfriend, Alice Cullen. But when he stopped in his tracks, Edward and Emmett stood to look at the door.

There, standing beside Alice only about two inches taller than her 4'9, was a beautiful girl. She couldn't be more than seventeen, decided Edward. She looked sexy and dangerous in ripped black skinny jeans, a tiny white tank top, and clunky black combat boots. Her hair fell in long waves, reminding him of the waterfall in Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory , with random streaks of red and black. Her large eyes were dark brown, almost black. They were big and expressive and lined with black eyeliner and feather duster-like eyelashes. She had a leather bag in one hand and a small red book. She smelled like stale cigarettes and there looked to be a stain on her shirt.

It looked like blood and made his stomach churn.

Edward picked his jaw off the floor and asked a question he almost didn't want to ask.

"Um, hi there Alice. Who's this?" His voice was calm as not to offend anybody. Partly because he was polite, and partly because the girl's toned arms looked like they would be good for strangling.

"This is Bella!" She motioned towards the girl as if she was the cure to cancer. "She's my best friend!" She then grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her upstairs. The guys all stared at each other until Edward, grudgingly followed his sister up the stair. He knocked on her door when he heard the shower go on. Alice answered the door with a mischievous smile.

"Alice who the hell is she and why did you bring her here?" Edward hissed looking down at her.

"I found her crying her eyes out on the corner of Blanding Blvd. I couldn't leave her there!" Alice pulled on a spike of her inky black hair, a mannerism she had adopted from him.

"How do you know she isn't some druggy or bottom feeder or bum who's here to take advantage of your help." he spoke, exasperated.

" Because she didn't even want my help! She just kept saying she needed to do things on her own."

"If she didn't want your help, then why the fuck did you give it to her?"

Alice got a far away, most ghostly look in her big blue eyes as she spoke, "she doesn't want my help, Edward. She _needs it_." and with that, she turned on her heel and exited the room.

**Sorry this is short, the next chapters will be much longer!**


	2. Spilled Paint

**Hey guys! Here comes the first official chapter, I hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer- No I do not own Twilight, a very rich person does.**

Edward stormed back down the stairs, only to be met with Emmett's insistent rambling.

"We need someone who can sing, who's awesome, who's hot, and who sounds like-" He stopped talking and all their eyes drifted toward the ceiling. A sweet voice drifted from the sound of the shower, sounding innocent but raspy and beautiful all at the same time. "That."

_I'm on the outside _

_I'm looking in _

_I can see through you _

_See your true colors _

_Cause inside you're ugly _

_You're Ugly like me _

_I can see through you _

_See to the real you _**(a/n: this is "Outside" by Staind. But let's pretend Bella wrote it k?)**

Edward looked at his sister who was currently perched on Jasper's lap. "Is that Bel-?" But everyone shushed him as they concentrated on her singing. It was amazing. Edward shut his eyes and sort of drifted off into it. When he opened them again the shower turned off and everyone tuned to look at him.

"What?" He asked putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "It was really good." he defended himself. Emmett shot Jasper a sidelong glance and they nodded at the same time.

"We need her." Spoke Emmett. He was rarely serious but right now he looked more serious than Jasper, which is saying something. "She needs to be our lead singer, and she must have wrote that herself I've never heard it before. Plus she's hot as hell! She's like a badass rocker chick. She's perfect!" Edward shook his head skeptically, recalling the blood he'd seen on her shirt.

"I don't know.." he started. But Alice cut him off, speaking venomously.

"Well, it's not like she has anywhere else to go." Her eyes were cold and her voice angry. That's when Edward knew it was the end of the conversation.

She stood slowly and walked upstairs to help Bella. She gave a soft knock to the bathroom door, "Hey Bella, I have some clothes for you."

Bella opened the door slowly and Alice wanted to cry at what she saw. Bella stood there, her tiny body wrapped in a towel with the make up on her eyes smudging down her perfect face like it was a beautiful canvas that someone had spilled black paint on. And in that moment , Alice believed that was true. She believed Bella had once been a beautiful painting until someone had tainted her. Bella seemed to be thinking about the same thing, and as she slipped on a pair of Alice's Sophie's and a t-shirt of Edwards', tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up at Alice, who unexpectedly took her into a hug. Bella could not remember the last time she had a hug, so she hugged Alice back fiercely

"Come on." Alice spoke softly, "I want you to come down stairs and meet everybody."

Bella gave a short nod, but of course she already knew who they were. They were the Medal of Honor Band. They used to be awesome, until their skanky singer dumped them to go solo. Bella took a deep breathe and smelled something amazing. She looked down at the shirt she was wearing that she presumed was Edward's, the lead guitarist. The shirt was emerald, much like his eyes, and said "Puma" across the front in black letters. He was beautiful of course, but he didn't seem to be very interested in her. Which was odd, it seemed every male she knew wanted to fuck her. She had noticed the way both Jasper's and Emmett's eyes had raked over her body. But not Edward's. She wanted to presume he was gay, for her pride. But there had been tons of rumors of Edward and Tanya being together. So, maybe she wasn't as attractive as she used to be.

When they got down the stairs, she was almost tackled by Emmett as he ran towards her and put both hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"You. Need. To. Join. Our. Band" Jasper saw the confusion in her eyes and interjected.

"We heard you singing." Her eyes widened and a gasp flew through her lips before she could stop it. "You're and amazing singer, please help us out. We'll give you a place to stay and food and everything if you just accept. Please." The pleading in his pretty blue eyes was almost too much for her to say no to.

"We all want you here." Spoke Alice and Bella's eyes flew immediately to Edward who hadn't spoken once. He gave her a sharp nod and spoke

"We need you." and that was all he said. That's when Bella decided he was a douche bag. Her eyes scanned the exquisite house until she looked back at the floor.

"Fine." She muttered.

Alice flung her arms around Bella and whispered in her ear, "It's not like you had choice." Bella let out a muffled laugh before she took the time to ask herself. What the fuck was she getting herself into?


End file.
